fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sewing Magic
Sewing Magic (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Holder-Type Magic that allows the user to create clothing with magical properties. It is seen as more of a cosmetic or work type of magic than the usual combat-able types, however, that doesn't stop some skilled users to use Sewing Magic outside it's normal capabilities. Overview Sewing Magic is seen commonly throughout Earthland. It is seen as one of the easier types of magic to learn and pick up, requiring very little magical power to be able to become versed. At its very basics, Sewing Magic is a type of magic that allows the user to infuse ethernano into a needle and creating threads with which the user uses however they feel. Most users of this magic to create clothes, pillows, dolls or other cosmetic items and after a while, a user can make these types of items magical. Though this is the main use they have been sights of using Sewing Magic in a combat situation; it isn't recommended to be used in this way as it was not the purpose of this magic when it was created. Cosmetically, Sewing Magic is very well equipped. To create anything the user requires a needle, something that is cheap and easy to find in most stores, however, with a normal needle the user is limited on what they create. Due to the needle storing ethernano and then using that ethernano is create threads for the user to sew, most needles do not last long and are easier broken overuse. This means most mages who use Sewing Magic try to get strong needles from very specific stores or magic needles, a type of item that is magically made and infused to withstand the constant in and out of a users ethernano. Depending on the strength of the user and own magical power is one part of the equation for what needles a user may need but another part is what kind of items the user can create. After working hard and learning how to create items quickly with the use of their magic, users can learn the skills to make them magical. Though the items they create are magical; they are not magical in the sense they store magic. In technical terms, all items being created are magic items, as the items themselves are magically created and have a small residue of ethernano, but some skilled users can create an item to have certain properties. These properties can be as simple as being stronger than usual fabrics or much more complex and focused on making it possible to resistant an element or even magic. No matter how skilled a mage may become, they have been no records of a user having the ability to be resistant to any type of magic. Other ways can involve making an item smell a certain smell (such as strawberries) or feel a certain texture (such as grass). These things can be stacked, for example, a mage can make an item smell a certain smell and feel a certain texture they desire, but this takes up a lot of ethernano and time. The more stacks added the greater the drain it is for the mage. It will also take longer than usual to be created. Last but by no means least, it will take a much stronger needle to withstand the amount of ethernano needed - this will also require a mage to have enough ethernano to accomplish this feat. The highest recorded amount of stacking recorded was five; it was remarked as the mages greatest work of all time. The usage of Sewing Magic may be diverse but to create anything it is always the same which is why it is very easy for novice wizards to pick up the tricks of the trade. Though the magic is focused on Sewing, the user doesn't need to know how to sew before learning the magic, though it has been seen to greatly speed up the learning process. Users start off with simply creating clothes out of ethernano, the strength in this thread, and therefore the quality of the dress, all depends on how much magical power is put into the needle. Too much and the needle will break while too little will cause the thread to be weak. Though a weak thread can create a few designs, they cannot create anything that will last more than a tug. Sewing Magic can be seen as a skill as the patience to master the basics is very important and the amount of magic energy needed for a user is quite low. Focusing on the threads that can be created by a user, there is many threads and therefore materials a user can create but all threads start the same. It shines lightly in white - though other colours have been seen by individuals - and seems to fade out of existences at the end of the users' non-dominant hand (or at least the hand they are not using the needle with). This thread can expand as far as the user can wish though creating a large thread will often cause more harm than good. The base of the clothes is made from the needle, more so the ethernano of the user, and is seen as a dotted line of sorts. It acts as almost a cloud that can be pierced but is not fazed by physical items. Magical items can cut this thread and the base. This thread is quite weak unless made to be strong, making harder to deal with of course, and can easily break by magic but like stated above, physical items phase right through its appearance unless the item has been created. In this sense, the thread is sheer ethernano that needs to be shaped into a being before taking a physical and permanent form. Falling unconscious or the likes while in the middle of the creation of an object will cause it to slowly disappear. If the user wakes up in time they can keep going where they left off, minus a few stages back depending on how long they have been out. If not, the item will disappear and the ethernano will dissipate and move through the air, turning slowly into nothingness. This will mean the user will of wasted ethernano and have the need to recover their magic to try again. Losing your magic power while creating an item, however, is very different. The user will be weary from the loss of magic but the item will complete itself as it has been done so far. If the item is a mess and incomplete, users' claim to be haunted by the monstrosity it creates. To finish this off it is to be expected more magic power is needed meaning that after running out of magic power the item will force extra despite the body having none to give. This has caused many users to feel dizzy, sick or weak. It can go away with a simple bit of rest but many believe that the item steals life force form the user. This is not quite true. Taking from the extra parts of magic in the body of a wizard that they cannot access, the user will lose parts of it forever. This means that if they ever unlocked it, it will be lower than it really should. It is seen as a curse and a deadly practice and is why most users know their limits when it comes to creation. The final project is much different than the glow of threads that the user uses originally. The user can use a great range of items they want to use but they are limited in their own powers. If a user wants to make an item into an expensive and hard to handle material - ie cashmere - they must be of the level of the item, meaning high level and grade of materials requires a skilled mage. This applies for smaller grades with some users losing the ability altogether to use very low-grade types of materials completely as their skills are too grand. Though this is rare, it is a factor to be accounted for. If a user does force onto a high-grade type of material without the proper ability to do so it will transform into a lower quality to conform to the users' abilities, usually, ones that are close to the qualities of the desired material - ie the cashmere turns into wool. It is a minor element when it comes to creating an item and is usually only thought about near the end of the project, but it is vital for an item to look good, after all, it is what will make an item appealing for the user, friends or sellers. More than one item can be used but a base is often just the one, using more than one requires to adapt skills and double the quality normally. This means a user can create a mono-wool item but may not have the ability to create a wool and cotton combination. Fixing mistakes is much faster and requires a lot less energy but follows the same process as creation. The only difference is that the thread will be a brighter glow. The user will also no longer have a base as their item will be its own base. This is by far the fastest and easiest thing for a Sewing Magic Mage to do and is the most often 'skill' used. A skilled mage is often seen being able to patch minor problems in seconds as their speed and precision increases the more they practice and handle their ethernano as a thread. Spells Trivia * Sewing Magic was originally going to be Thread Magic, but the author, with some help from a user, decided that Sewing Magic would be more fitting for their character. Category:Magic Category:Holder Magic